The Breen War: The Conspiracy
by kfrederick
Summary: Two Section 31 Operatives.... The Breen Confederacy... An Admiralty Secret..... A Conspiracy


PROLOUGE  
  
U.S.S. Vancouver NCC - 74739  
  
Intrepid Class Starship Star Fleet, United Federation of Planets Federation-Breen Border  
  
Three Days Before  
  
Captain John William Hapner sat in his command chair on the bridge of the prominent, newly constructed Intrepid Class Starship development program, the Federation Starship, Vancouver. Just over three weeks ago, Captain Hapner sat in the Observation Lounge with Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Fleet Admiral Brackett with a few other Star Fleet Admiralty members also including his newest senior staff among the christening, registration and service ceremonies, including breaking a bottle of champagne.  
  
Now Star Fleet Command has assigned the Vancouver to scout the United Federation of Planets and the Breen Confederacy. There had been sensor reports from the MIDAS Array of Breen activity within Federation borders, which was against the Cease-Fire Pact signed between the Breen and the Federation after the end of the Dominion War.  
  
After the arrival of the Vancouver to scout along the borders, they've scanned Breen activity very close to the border, from behind him at the security and tactical station he heard his Chief of Security's voice, "Captain, I am picking up a Breen Cruiser on short range scans!"  
  
Captain Hapner quickly stood to his feet, walking over stiffly to the stairs towards the lower command deck level, placing his hands on the railing arching his back straight and looking at the main viewer then in his mild posh accent, "Put her on screen, Lieutenant Commander."  
  
Hapner looked at the small fragment that appeared to be the Breen Cruiser, "Enlarge by a hundred, Lieutenant."  
  
Lieutenant Commander George Timmons looked from his station as he enlarged the Breen Cruiser on the main viewer. Captain Hapner looked at it with satisfaction, "Good work, Lieutenant Commander. How close is the Breen Cruiser to our borders? Is there any more Breen ships within short and long range sensors? I just hope this is not a band of barbarians.."  
  
Timmons looked down at his consoles and put his skills and education into his work, getting the Captain's first question, "I got an answer for your first question, Captain but not your others."  
  
Captain Hapner removed his hands from the railing, turning around, and began to make way to the security and tactical station, where Lieutenant Commander Timmons worked, "Then what is your answer to the first question then, Mister Timmons?"  
  
Timmons looked up at the Captain then back down at his station to make sure the Breen Cruiser didn't move closer to the border, "Captain when I first picked them up they were within eight hundred kilometres from their side of the border. They now are seven hundred and eighty nine kilometres."  
  
Captain John Hapner while hearing the report from Lieutenant Commander Timmons, having his arm rest on the top of his console, his head looking towards the main viewer, "Get Admiral Janeway on the line then," looks over at his Operations Manager, "Ensign Talak."  
  
"Aye, aye Captain," The Vulcan Operations Manager across on the other side from where Captain Hapner stood at Mister Timmons' station, he wandered where his Executive Officer ran off too.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
U.S.S. Vancouver NCC - 74739  
  
Intrepid Class Starship Star Fleet, United Federation of Planets Federation-Breen Border  
  
57661.96  
  
Captains personal log Stardate 57661.96 submentle; it has been over a week and a few days now scouting our border with the Breen Confederacy and only three days later of Lieutenant Commander Timmons' discovery of a Breen Cruiser within close range of our borders. After sending a message to Star Fleet Command. We've received further orders, we are to make contact with all Breen Vessels within short range. However the Cruiser we discovered has drawn closer.. We do not know the intentions of the Breen, if they are acts of hostility or peace, but we are to be prepared for the worse. End of log.  
  
Captain John William Hapner sat up from his office chair behind his desk inside of his Ready Room, zipping up his uniform jacket with gray padded shoulders while walking onto the bridge, spotting Commander Jenny Henderson sitting in his command chair, "Status report, Commander?"  
  
Commander Jenny Henderson looked over she had her long red-brown hair in a bun behind her head, she had pale white skin due to her make-up, she was an Xenexian. She is a wonderful young looking body, the Vancouver was her first assignment as an Executive Officer, and on her previous assignment she was Chief of Strategic Operations on a Defiant Class Starship, the U.S.S. Seattle NCC - 75701 which was destroyed in a scrimmage with the Borg Collective.  
  
Commander Henderson stood to her feet, scooting over to her chair to the right, Captain Hapner sat down beside her, responding to the Captain's order to report, "Captain, we've sent numerous amounts of hailing transmissions with our first Breen Cruiser which we picked up on our short range sensors. They have not responded."  
  
Captain Hapner looking into Henderson's native Xenexian purple eyes, "What about our other five friends, Commander? Have you checked on them?"  
  
Commander Henderson, "I am having Mister Timmons try to get to them as well, Captain. I believe we'll still have our luck without getting through to them, Captain."  
  
"Please, Commander? Please put aside your Xenexian negative attitude, and put yourself into your bright Star Fleet attitude? I am sure we'll get through to them," The Captain responded to Henderson, then looking over his left shoulder at Lieutenant Commander Timmons, "Get a thing yet, Lieutenant Commander?"  
  
"No not yet, Captain. I've been picking up a few things on long range sensors in Breen space, Captain. It appears its been coming to get frisky?" Lieutenant Commander Timmons responded.  
  
The Captain without content or thinking responded to Timmons' report, "Explain."  
  
"Well it appears to be two unknown vessels within Breen space, and they are firing upon them, Captain."  
  
"Put those two unknown vessels on my viewer, Lieutenant Commander, so we can take a gander!"  
  
The two ships appeared to be small they were being attacked by two Breen Cruisers, the back was rounded with red lights, presumed to be engines, they both had pointed fronts, Captain Hapner spots small writing, "Maximize so we can read the writing.. Wait a minute, those are our ships. Ensign Talak send word to Star Fleet Command of our actions to enter Breen Space to save two Star Fleet Starships."  
  
Ensign Talak sent out the message to Star Fleet Command, "Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
"Send the coordinates to helm, Mister Timmons. Ensign Vern Kyle, set course to those coordinates, Warp five. Engage!"  
  
The Vancouver speed off from impulse at Warp five to the coordinates of the two small Star Fleet Starships under attack. Several minutes after taking off into Warp space, the Vancouver slowed down to maximum impulse, turning around on its side around the battle scene, firing aft phasers at the Breen to distract them from the small crafts.  
  
Meanwhile back on the bridge of the Vancouver, Captain John Hapner sat down in his command chair giving off orders, "Disable the Cruiser to our lefts weapons array with evasive maneuvers."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Timmons arming torpedo bays and recharging phaser banks, targeting them on the Breen Cruiser's weapons array. While Timmons a work at his station, Ensign Vern, a young Bajoran male, piloting the Vancouver into doing evasive maneuvers to keep her out of harms way from Breen fire.  
  
Within five minutes one of the Breen Cruisers' weapons array was now offline, Captain Hapner looked over at Ensign Talak, "Ensign Talak. Send our two friends, our previous coordinates to meet us there, tell them to jump to warp now."  
  
The Bridge Crew of the Vancouver watched the two small Star Fleet Ships jump to warp, the Vancouver turned around quickly to follow behind, "I wished we could have done that more diplomatically, Commander. Report to Star Fleet Command with our actions."  
  
Commander Henderson looked to the Captain after all he was spoke to her after their successful rescue mission with a bit of a grin, "So have I, Captain. So have I," Commander Henderson looked to Ensign Talak, "As the Captain ordered, Ensign Talak, send back a report to Star Feet Command of our actions within Breen Space."  
  
Ensign Talak looked up from his station to Commander Jenny Henderson, "Yes, Commander."  
  
Ensign Vern reported, "Captain, we are dropping out of warp to half impulse."  
  
"Also, Mister Talak, have the Commanding Officers beam aboard the Vancouver and tell them to meet in my Ready Room?" The Captain ordered Ensign Talak.  
  
Ensign titled and nodded his head in the Vulcan-like way in following orders, Captain Hapner stood to his feet, walking over towards the door of his reading room, hearing a verbal gesture from Commander Henderson, he turned his head, "Oh yeah, you have the bridge Commander. Thanks for reminding me, the old age has finally caught up."  
  
Commander Henderson laughed slightly, "It sure has, Captain."  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Commander Henderson decided to meet with the two Commanding Officers from the small starships in the Transporter. She stepped through the doorway as the automated panel door slid open for her, she looked at the platform as she know stood infront of the risen Transporter Control Station. She waited a moment, taking a deep breath. Turning around to face the Transporter Chief, "Chief, beam them aboard."  
  
Transporter Chief nodded their head getting a lock on the two Commanding Officers, "Commander Henderson, I can't get a lock or read their biosigns. Its like they disappeared," looking over the station, down at their Executive Officer. Commander Henderson fiercely walked up the few steps to where the Chief stood, looking for herself as the Chief backed up.  
  
"That is odd.." Commander Henderson smirked, tapping her commbadge lightly to hear the confirming sound that she's entered into the Ships Communication Systems, "Commander Henderson to the Captain."  
  
Captain Hapner's voice is heard over the comm, "Captain here, go a head Henderson."  
  
Commander Henderson took a deep breath as she heard her Captain's voice then she replied to his question, "Captain, I am here down in Transporter Room 2, we can't find any biosigns onboard both of the small starships."  
  
Captain Hapner speaking very firmly, "Meet me on the bridge, I'll have Timmons scan both ships for any missing parts, such as escape pods."  
  
"See you then, Henderson out." She stormed out of the Transporter Room.  
  
Captain's Ready Room  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Captain John William Hapner stood from behind his desk and walked towards the door as it slid open, "Computer. Lights off."  
  
"Don't go away to fast, Captain Hapner. You wanted to meet with us?" A shadow of a man comes out from the deep shadows of his ready room, a woman followed shortly behind.  
  
Hapner quickly turned around, drawling his phaser from his holster, "Computer lights on to last light adjustment.."  
  
Lights flicker as the Captain sees a man and a woman wearing black leather suits the woman came to the mans side then walked around the Captain examining him, "Captain, we are sure you've never met."  
  
The male started off, "We're both apart of an Organization created by the United Federation of Planets after the construction of its first constitution. Everyone is under our surveillance.."  
  
"In the world of shadows.  
  
"We protect."  
  
"If an assassination will hold peace."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
"We make sacrifices."  
  
"To ensure peace."  
  
Then both the man and the woman looked at each other then to the Captain, "We are Section 31."  
  
Captain John William Hapner walked over to them both slowly, he wasn't sure if he could trust these two people in his ready room. Should he report this to Star Fleet Command?  
  
The man took a few steps forward towards Hapner, "You must be confused, Captain."  
  
"But Captain. We are apart of the Federation. We are making sacrifices for the Federation, while we are here in Breen Space." The woman firmly said, looking the Captain over.  
  
Hapner taking a step back tapping his commbadge, "Hapner to the Bridge. Intruder -"  
  
The woman interrupted his call, "That is not wise. Captain."  
  
Looks at the Section 31 Agent, "Firstly you didn't come over the way I requested. Secondly, this is my ship." With a bit of a firmer angered voice, "So you'll go by my rules."  
  
Three Security Officers came to the outside door of the Captain's Ready Room, hearing a beep at the door.  
  
Captain Hapner called them in, "Come in."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Timmons, Lieutenant Erin Washington and Ensign Bradley Carter entered the Captain's ready room quickly, pointing their weapons at the two people in black leather suits.  
  
Captain Hapner looking over at Lieutenant Commander Timmons nodding his head in a up-down gesture, "Lieutenant Commander, place these two in custody. For intruding our vessel, assign them to separate holding cells."  
  
Without a word, Lieutenant Commander motioned his head to Lieutenant Washington and Ensign Carter to arrest the two intruders, "Place them in different locations on the ship -"  
  
Captain Hapner looked at them, "Also have a guard at the holding cell at all times, Lieutenant Commander. I do not wanting them to cause more trouble."  
  
Throughout the current situation the two Section 31 Agents remained quiet, not looking at one another as if they were opposing factions ignoring the fact that they were fighting. Lieutenant Washington took the female Section 31 Agent by her shoulder, pushing her towards the door of the Captain's ready room, as before the exit, she looks into Captain Hapner's face.  
  
Following, Ensign Carter pushing the male Section 31 Agent out of the Captain's Ready Room, not facing the Captain in anyway.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Timmons remained, placing his Type-1 Hand Phaser into its holster, taking out his Tricorder to scanning his ready room, "They beamed themselves through our shield while we put them down to beam them over to the Vancouver."  
  
Timmons still remains to scan, "So I see Captain." Looking over his shoulder, holding the Tricorder with both hands now, "Captain, who are these people? Not random people show up in leather. I am the Chief of Security, the Chief Tactical Officer. Captain. I need to know what we are dealing with here. So I can keep the crew safe."  
  
Captain Hapner nodding his head, "I hear you, Commander."  
  
"Then who are they?"  
  
"They apart of a not well known organization of the United Federation of Planets, Commander."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Section 31. Heard of them?"  
  
"No, can't say I have. Only until now. Why?"  
  
"Weird, because I just found out about them during their dialogue".  
  
Lieutenant Commander Timmons looking greatly concerned, "Do you recall what they said, Captain?"  
  
"They are apart of the original Federation Charter, under Section 31. They work in the shadows to protect the Federation at all cost, even assassinating a leader or something like that."  
  
"I'll keep a full scaled watch on them then sir."  
  
"Just what I wanted, Commander."  
  
Captain John Hapner headed for the door of his ready room as it swooped over for him, walking onto the bridge, behind him followed Timmons, "Status report, Commander?"  
  
Commander Henderson standing to her feet, walking over towards the Captain, "Who the heck are those two people dressed in those bloody tight leather suits?"  
  
Captain Hapner looked at her as he passed her, "Long story to tell. One of those stories that I should tell during dinner."  
  
Commander Henderson nodding her head, "Alright, I am not sure if I'd like to hear the story over dinner, sounds disturbing. One of those stories, you can say at bar, over a pint with the guys."  
  
Captain Hapner, "Too bad, it's a great story, Commander. Now that status report?"  
  
Hapner sitting down in his chair.  
  
Commander Henderson following behind him, "I am sure it is. Captain. For that status report, we've got to our coordinates, the two vessels are still in front of us."  
  
She pointed at them at the view screen. Captain looks and nods, "Bring them into our shuttle bay, Ensign Talak."  
  
Talak responding to his orders from the Captain, "Aye sir."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Timmons walked behind the Tactical and Security Station box, sitting down on the stool, looking down at the system's sensors, "Captain, the Breen Warship has changed their heading." Captain Hapner standing to his feet quickly looking at Timmons, "On screen, Commander."  
  
The View Screen changes from the two vessels to the Breen Warship as its moving at Warp speed, moving further away from the border in between the Breen Confederacy and the United Federation of Planets.  
  
Commander Jenny Henderson stood to her feet, standing to the Captain's side, looking at the side of his face, "A job well done, Captain?"  
  
Captain Hapner giving a small smirk of hope, "Hopefully, Commander."  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
U.S.S. Vancouver NCC - 74739  
  
Intrepid Class Starship Star Fleet, United Federation of Planets Federation Space  
  
57678.23  
  
Captains log, Stardate 57678.23 submentle, it has been over six days since we've encountered our new friends. They claim to be apart of an organization called Section 31, which they say originally was apart of the original Federation Charter. I have reported my encounter to Star Fleet Command, they have ordered us to bring the Section 31 Agents to Starbase 


End file.
